


False Diagnosis

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Super science friends - Freeform, all I write are one shots apparently, idk man, slight angst, ssf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Freud brings up a touchy subject during his session with Curie.





	False Diagnosis

Curie was counting the seconds, the amount of time it’d take for Freud to say something stupid. She was never really big on the idea of blowing up the man’s ego like a balloon at a carnival. But alas, these “checkups” were found to be mandatory at the rest of the teams expense. Something understandable, considering they were pulled from the past. But she’d already come to terms with it, perfectly mentally sound. Although, the gal would be lying if she said she didn’t find Einstein’s faint childish ramblings slightly entertaining.  
All in all, she’d rather be in her lab. “So,” Freud droned on, his pencil casually gliding across the small sheet of notebook paper. “Where were we when we last left off?” “Family relations,” Curie shot back. Bored eyes focused on the light reflecting off her ring. “Ah yes, yes,” The man grinned, adjusting his position in his seat. Leaning forward ever so slightly. “So about your mo-” “tuberculosis, I was ten.” Freud's smile drifted a little, her stern tone of voice being a little bit, underwhelming to say the least. “Well, let’s skip ahead a little,” he insisted. Flipping over a new page of his notebook, Freud continued his usual line of questions. “So, what about your own family. I’m guessing by the ring you’re married.” With a promiscuous eyebrow raised, the man’s pencil began to scribble whatever thought came to his mind first. Curie glanced down at the jewel on her finger, adjusting the position of her hand, watching the way the light moved with it. “I was married.” “Oh? Did it have anything to do with your well- profession?”  
Shooting a glare, there was a strange choke in her voice as she shot back, “there was an accident.” “An accident, I assume you-” “it was a horse carriage.” Freud stopped his doodles, feet nervously crossing one another, as adrenaline began to pump in his veins. “Excuse me?” “He crossed the wrong path with a horse carriage.” Glistens of something swelled in the woman’s eyes. By the time the man recognized them as tears it was already too late to change the subject.   
A strange guilt began to hang over him. On one hand, he got Curie to break. Not in the way he was exactly expecting it to play out, but he evoked emotion that wasn’t just blind hatred. Not that, he wanted her crying when he did it. Does he apologize? Would that come off as insensitive? Freud stared at the notepad blankly, hoping for answers that weren’t there to pop out of the paper. Setting it aside, Freud stood. Curie still wiping the seemingly never ending onslaught of tears into the sleeves of her wedding dress. The only sound coming out of her being the occasional sniffle, and jagged gasp for air. Waltzing over to his desk, the psychiatrist dug through his drawers, pulling out a small white cloth. “Uh- here,” he said hesitance tinting his somber tone. Freud's eyes looking off somewhere else as he stood in front of his female counterpart. Feeling the handkerchief slide from his fingers, the man sat, and waited. A part of him wanted to pat her shoulders, give some sort of physical comfort, but that’s not Curie needed right now, or at least, he thought so? He just didn’t want to make anything worse at this point. His blind daze being broken by the sudden pressure being put on his shoulder.   
He didn’t dare move, his own heart beating much faster than it had been before.   
The sounds of the city was enough to suffice their ears for god knows how long. Neither of them really bothered to look at the clock. “I needed that,” Curie sighed, her hiccuped breaths slowly coming to a close. “Yeah, I-”  
“Please, don’t tell anyone.” Curie interjected, pulling out the carefully placed pins in her hair to readjust them. Her eyes still slightly puffy.  
“Of course, between you and me.”   
“I mean it”  
“You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zoinks


End file.
